


Kneeling

by LadyByron (CobblepotsComfort)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ball Cradling, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butts, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Groping, Kissing, Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Out of Character Jim Gordon, Ozzy and Jim get horny, Pants, Relationship(s), Romance, Seduction, Sex, Shorts (Clothing), Swearing, Teasing, Thighs, Touching, Undressing, Worship, cursing, engaged Oswald Cobblepot and Jim Gordon, fiances, ozzy and jim in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Jim worships Oswald, his king,  in the time-honoured fashion.Music:  Relax - Frankie goes to Hollywood:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKcax6_qXYo





	Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write explicit sex scenes as a rule but Lady Byron insisted!

Kneeling.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“Mmmm, yeah, I missed you too.  Let me show you how much!”

 

Jim took Oswald’s hand and started to lead him off to the master bedroom.

 

Oswald stopped and resisted, pulling Jim back.

 

“Oz? What’s up?”

 

“Well, for a start - my cock!”

 

“Ozzy!”

 

“Don’t sound so shocked, James. “

 

“I’m not - I’m just a bit surprised. But I like it!  Talk dirty some more, Cobblepot!” 

 

“Mmmm, ok, Jim.

 

Oswald took Jim’s hand and placed it on the bulge in his dress trousers which was making its presence felt very strongly.  “Oh God, Oz,” Jim breathed, “You’re huge, baby!” He fondled Oswald furiously and they kissed hard. 

 

“Take me Jim - in your mouth.  Please! Suck my cock, Jim. Now!”

 

“Whoah,  baby!” Jim panted.  “Fuck, yeah! I want it!”  That pretty mouth! It could say such filthy words.  Jim was so turned on….

 

Jim went onto his knees.  He slid his hands down Oswald’s thighs, stroking them, then moved his hands up to Oswald’s groin and felt for the button on his waistband.

 

“Hurry, Jim!” Oswald urged, breathing hard.

 

“OK, OK…”

 

Jim still teased Oswald, kissing the erection through his pants, making Oswald moan with  frustration.

 

“Jim...Jim..please, please…” he begged, grasping Jim’s head and stroking Jim’s fair hair frantically.

 

“Sorry baby, sorry.”  Jim wrenched open the button and pulled down the zip.

 

Oswald’s silk boxers met his touch and gaze.  Purple silk. “Oh God, Oz, silk boxers - you never disappoint me!” Jim gasped. He caressed and fondled the silk and the huge aroused shaft inside, making Oswald whimper and twitch.

 

He revealed the prize inside and took hold of it, licking its moist head, tasting the pre-cum and moaning with the pleasure of tasting its salty sweetness on his tongue.  He pulled at the shaft and ran his tongue over its length teasingly.

 

“Oh God!”  Oswald whimpered and trembled.  Jim looked up at Oswald’s face and took in the misty blueness of his half-closed, lustful eyes, his pretty, parted lips and his beautiful fluttering black lashes. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful! I  want to please you so much, baby,”  he breathed.

 

Oswald gave him a loving, grateful smile.  “You always please me, honey! Fuck, yes, you do”!”

 

“Mmmmm, honey - I love it when you call me that….”   (and swear like that, my God! he thought). Jim went back down and took Oswald in his mouth again, this time sucking slowly on his substantial shaft and taking more of it in.

 

“Argh!”  Oswald moaned, throwing back his head.  “Jim…” 

 

He grasped Jim’s head again and held onto it tightly, then began to thrust as Jim started to take him in deeper, bobbing his head and sucking hard.  Jim whimpered as he tasted what was starting to come from his lover. He took Oswald’s balls in his hands and cradled, fondled and squeezed them. He caressed the dark hairs on his partner’s groin, delighting in how soft and silky they were.

 

“Aaah,” Oswald groaned.  Jim knew he loved this. Oswald thrusted faster, making strange but wonderful sounds.

 

“It’s coming, Jim!” Oswald cried frantically.  His fingers entwined in Jim’s hair and he twisted Jim’s locks around his fingers as his climax rapidly approached.

 

Jim felt so excited - he couldn’t wait for Oswald to orgasm.  His lips sucked Oswald even harder and faster. He heard a moan come from deep within him as he took Ozzy down into the depths of his throat, feeling his lover’s  balls bumping and banging rhythmically against his chin. He fought the gag reflex as Oswald pushed his pelvis forward, preparing for his big moment. He put his hands on Oswald’s bare cheeks and dug his fingers into Oswald’s cute, tight little ass as Oswald spent himself violently, groaning and then shuddering and sighing as he finished filling Jim’s mouth and throat with his seed.  Jim gulped down the sweety salty spurts of semen as they shot violently into his mouth and hit his throat. 

 

Oswald convulsed and shook and then panted hard, stroking Jim’s head gently now.  He felt intense relief now his bolt had been shot. He blessed Jim for taking down and swallowing all that he had to give.  He could always rely on him.

 

“Jim - Jim...thank you!”

 

Jim released Oswald from his mouth.   

 

He lifted his head and smiled.  Oswald stared back down at him with much more than gratitude.

 

Jim stroked Oswald’s bare thighs and kissed them tenderly.

 

“You are magnificent,  y’know, Mr Cobblepot.”

 

“Oh - Jim - thank you!  So are you. I love feeling your mouth on me.”  He stroked Jim’s hair and tousled it affectionately.

 

“I love my mouth being on you, too.”

 

Jim pulled up Oswald’s boxer shorts, tucking him safely and neatly inside before he fastened and zipped up his pants.

 

“Mmmm, silk, you know what - you can keep wearing those for me!” he grinned, and Oswald beamed. “Of course I will.  Nothing but the best for my future husband!”

 

Jim got to his feet,  put his arms around Oswald and kissed him ardently.  Oswald pulled away and smirked cheekily.

 

“I can taste myself on your mouth, James,” he purred.  “I always love that!” He kissed Jim back, taking Jim’s head in his hands, pushing his tongue inside Jim’s mouth and searching and tasting.

 

Jim pressed his body up close.  He was very hard now. He had been so turned on by giving Ozzy such a fantastic climax.  The sound of his lover’s cries of pleasure and the sight of his sweet face in his moments of ecstasy had kicked his own libido into action.

 

Oswald felt his fiance’s arousal acutely.  He pushed in closer and ground his hips against Jim’s slowly.  Jim gave a telling little moan and pushed back again. 

 

Oswald  pressed his lips to Jim’s collarbone and neck.

 

“Jim - please, let me return the favour,” he breathed, nuzzling against Jim’s cheek.  His hands stroked Jim’s body provocatively. “I want to do you, right here, right now.”

 

“Oz…you don’t have to….” began Jim unconvincingly.

 

“Go on Jim - let me - please. I want to so much!  And….you have an erection!! You need relief, dear!”

 

“But….your leg….”

 

“Never mind that.  Let me get on my knees to you,  James Gordon. The King of Gotham, kneeling to his subject.  I want to! I want to worship you and give you the same pleasure you just gave me.  I want to feel you inside me..hear you and taste you as you come....please, Jim darling!”

 

“OK, sweetheart - I’d love that.  But first - please, let me get you a cushion…”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
